


I’m on fire, I feel it

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Forbidden Love, Fraternization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: Cases outside of Central took him away from his marvel of a wife, but for East City she’d send him off with a wink and asay hi for me.Roy hadn’t seemed to get that memo.





	I’m on fire, I feel it

"We’re not at the academy anymore."

He pulled back from where he was mouthing along Roy’s neck. He’d been tense when Maes had entered his empty office, a tension he hoped would have turned heated when he’d pushed Roy away from his paperwork and straddled his legs. “Yeah, I know.”

Roy opened his mouth, closed it, blinked, looked at the door, lost in thought,  _ Gods, _ the idiot.

“You should sleep.”

Roy looked back at him.

“I’m not sleeping in the dorms, Roy, not when I can sleep in your bed.” 

Finally Roy smirked, smoothing out the lines on his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The ninth prompt from the random choice generator was "hidden/forbidden", and wow, I haven't written hyuroi in such a long time 😂😂😂  
Come sob at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
